


Vixx in Skyrim

by StarlightVixxen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: N-BardLeo-Dark BrotherhoodKen-Companion/WerewolfRavi-StormcloakHongbin-MageHyuk-ThiefSorry about the title. I am not good at that part.





	1. Waking up

Ravi wakes up to the feeling of movement. The last thing he knew was that he was at The Four Shields Inn having a couple drinks before hitting the hay. Now he is some cart heading off to who knows where. He looks to see just driver. He is alone.

"Ah, your awake. We're sorry to have drugged you to get you out of that inn. But we didn't want to attract attention to the Imperials."

"So my loud mouth finally got Ulfric's attention."

"You could say that. It got several peoples attention. So it had to be done this way for your safety. We have actually been watching you for the last several months and Ulfric is impressed with your work."

 

They continue to ride in silence for a couple more hours till they get to the Stormcloak camp. Ravi is taken off the cart and taken to the large tent. Inside he sees a tall man, that doesn't look like Ulfric at all. The gentleman looks up and has a big grin on his face as he walks over to Ravi. He puts his hand out and Ravi shakes it.

"I'm Aarald. Leader of this Stormcloak camp. Ulfric is in Windhelm so he cant be here, but he wants to make sure you have everything you need. So go to the blacksmith and get any supplies you need. Here is a letter from Ulfric with your first mission."

Ravi takes the letter and pockets it, then walks out and finds the blacksmith. Everyone in the camp just watches him and whispers among themselves. They have never seen such blue hair on a human. He can feel the eyes and hear the whispers, but he doesn't care. He has gotten use to it. With a chuckle to himself, he thinks to himself that these people would be shocked if they saw his friends.

 

After getting what he needed from the blacksmith he headed to a quiet spot outside the camp. While sitting down in the grass he pulled out the letter from Ulfric and read it. Well looks like a trip to Whiterun is in store for me. He stands up and heads down to Dragonbridge to hitch a ride to Whiterun. After a couple days, the cart pulls into the Whiterun stables. He jumps out and heads up to the town of Whiterun. He is stopped at the gates by two guards, they are not allowing anyone into town right now. He turns and heads back to the stables and sit down. He pulls out his crystal necklace, he says iungo followed Ken. The crystal softly shimmers. The crystals are carried by him and his five friends. Hongbin made them to allow them to communicate with each other through them. They are handy since they are usually separated for most of the time.

(Hey Rav, what are you up to?)

(Are you in Whiterun right now?)

(Yeah, I'm at Jorrvaskr  now just chilling out. What do you need?)

(I'm at the Whiterun stable. The guards wont let me in. Can you get me in?)

(Sure thing, Ill be right there.)

Ravi didn't have to wait long till Ken showed up. They reach out to each other and give a hug. They head to the city gate and Ravi is let in this time.

"What brings you to Whiterun Ravi?"

"Ive been given a mission from Ulfric. I have to go to Korvanjund and retrieve the Jagged Crown. Its probably just to test me to see if I'm loyal to the stormcloaks. And since its near here, I thought you might would like join me. We havnt done anything together in a long time." Ravi has a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and smile.

Ken gives him a light punch on his arm and laughs. They are just now arriving at Jorrvaskr and go in. Ken takes Ravi down to the lower level where his room is at. Along the way run into Koldak,  Ken introduces Ravi to him and explain whats going on. Koldak tells Ken to go and spend time with his friend. Ken has a huge smile at this causing Koldak to chuckle.

They finally get to Ken's room and close the door. As soon as Ravi hears Ken bolt the lock, he grabs him, pushes him against the wall and kisses him hard. Ravi's tongue pushes beyond Ken's lips in a desperate need. Ravi's hungry fingers start to lift up Ken's shirt. He bends his head down and starts trailing kisses down Ken's chest, stopping to nip his teeth on the nipples.

In between his gasps Ken mutters out that they need to keep it down.

"Skjors room is right next to me, he doesn't need to hear this Ravi."

"Then keep those sexy moans of yours down. I haven't had you in a year and I'm not missing this opportunity."

Ravi skillfully pulls the tie to Ken's pant loose with his teeth. Hooking a finger on each side he pulls the pants down to around Ken's ankles. Ravi continues to trail kisses on his hips and thighs. Everywhere but where Ken wants them. After several agonizing minutes and Ken's moans and begging later, Ravi slowly starts kissing his way to Ken's cock.

Kissing the head and placing several kisses along the shaft down to the base and back. Ravi starts to swirl his tounge around the head and trace the tip along the slit. Lapping up the drops of pre cum from him. Opening his mouth Ravi takes the head in and laps the head like a sucker. Ken's moans start to get louder. With a loud audible pop, Ravi releases Ken's cock from his mouth after several minutes. Ken looks down and has a cute pout.

Ravi stands up and picks Ken up and places him down on the bed covered in furs. He stops to admire the man laying in front of him. Flush with desire, Ken looks up at Ravi with another pout and grabs Ravi's arms to pull him closer. Their lips meet again but instead of hard and demanding, its soft and loving. Hands are all over the place as they explore each other. Ken's hands start pulling Ravi's shirt off, when he notices a new scar on his right shoulder.

"What happened here" Ken murmurs as he kisses along it.

"Had a run in with a frostbite spider"

Ken reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a small jar. Ravi dips his fingers into it and slowly pushes one finger into Ken. Ken lets out a soft gasp then long moan. Ravi inserts a second finger. Slowly scissoring them to open Ken up for him. Ravi inserts a third finger. Ken's moans get louder.

"Ready"

Ken just moans a yes. Ravi enters him, he leans down to place kisses on the back of Ken's neck. This gives him a moment to adjust to Ravi. After a couple minutes Ravi starts slowly thrusting in and out of Ken. As his speed picks up Kens moans get louder. Twenty minutes later they both come and lay in each others arm while coming down from the high of lovemaking. Ravi gets up, pours water from the basin and soaks a rag in it. After squeezing the excess out, he goes and cleans Ken up before cleaning himself up. They finally get pants on and lay in bed just talking and catching up.

After a little bit there is a knock on the door. Ravi gets up and answers it. There is a tall woman there, with a tray of food in her hands. She looks over Ravi shirtless with appreciation in her eyes.

"Ken, your loud enough to wake all the draugr in Whiterun. Koldak thought you guys might enjoy some food in your room instead of coming to the hall. And keep the noise down, I would like to sleep tonight."

Ravi just takes the tray and nods his head. Unsure of what to think of this woman with such authority in her tone. He looks at Ken after closing the door and he is just beet red with embarrassment. They eat and go to sleep. They want to be up and away from Jorrvaskr before anyone is up. In the morning they pack their bags and grab their weapons and head out. They are met at the door by the inner circle. At the sight of them, Kens ears and neck turn red. Ravi smiles as this is one of the cutest things he has ever seen Ken do. The others chuckle at Kens obvious embarrassment. Aela, the woman from last night, comes up to Ken and gives him a hearty clap on the back.

"We are happy for you. Farkas and Vilkas had a running bet on weather or not you were going to get laid. Vilkas lost."

Vilkas starts to grumble under his breath about not knowing which way he played. After everyone's good wishes, they head out of Whiterun and head towards Korvanjund. They enjoy the trip together. Its just a one days travel there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iugo means connect in latin.


	2. The Staff of Magnus

The mage Hongbin is called to the Arch Mages quarters. He has no idea why but he hurriedly goes there as its not in one's best interest to keep the Arch Mage waiting. He gets to the door and knocks. The door suddenly opens and he walks inside. He sees the Arch Mage sitting at a table with lots of letters and papers surrounding him. Arch Mage Savos looks up and when he sees you, he smiles. The Arch Mages smile makes you smile in turn, showing off your dimples.

"Hongbin, your smile is enough to bring light into the darkness."

"As I have been told before Arch Mage. But why have you called me here?"

"Ah, yes. I need you to go to Mzulft and retrieve the Staff of Magnus. It has come to our attention that it is hidden there."

"But, why me? I'm not even close to one your strongest mages. Wouldn't one of them be better than me to do this?"

"Hongbin, Believe in your skills. Your more than strong enough to do this. Besides I know you have friends you can call on to help you. The other mage's don't."

Hongbin nods his head, knowing this was true. Him and his five friends are connected via crystal communication he created. This allowed each of them to separate and study their individual skills and talents, but be able to call on each other in a moment for help. As much as he loves his magic, Hongbin has missed his friends presence also. The crystals and conversations they have had together has helped him through this.

While walking back to his room, Hongbin has to decide on who to contact for help in this quest. Mzulft is a dwemer ruin, so Hyuk will probably be best, since he is a thief. Just thinking about Hyuk has him feeling a twitch in his body. It has been eight months since he has seen him. He hopes that Hyuk is free to join him in this. Finally back in his room he sits on his bed and pulls his crystal necklace out.

"iungo, Hyuk"

"Hey Binnie, What's going on?"

"Are you busy for the next couple weeks? I have to go to Mzulft to retrieve something and would love to have you join me."

"Well that sounds like a lot more fun, then sitting around here. Can you please provide me a portal to speed things up?"

"Sure thing, it will be in your room."

Hongbin opens a portal from Hyuk's room to his room. Within a couple minutes Hyuk is standing in front of him. Hongbin cant get over how beautiful Hyuk is with his blonde hair. He looks like he has grown a few more inches since seeing him last. Hyuk starts snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Binnie, are you with me here?"

Hongbin shakes his head, getting the muddle out of it.

"Yeah, just lost in thought."

"Well lets get your stuff together you need, so we can leave first thing in the morning. I'm glad your not a student anymore and are able to have a bigger bed. It was hard sleeping both of us in one small bed." Hyuk starts laughing

Suddenly the door opened and Enthir walked in, startled by the sight of Hyuk on the bed he stopped. Hyuk just let out a sly smile and nods at Enthir. He said he came to see if Hongbin needed anything from this next trip of his, but it was obvious that he wouldn't. He also said he would make sure no one else came by to bother Hongbin tonight, but to make sure to put wards up in case. Hongbin and Hyuk both nodded their heads in understanding.

After Enthir leaves, Hongbin sets up a ward on the door to prevent anyone opening it, he also sets up a sound barrier ward so all noises wont leave the room. He has a strong feeling this will be the biggest thing needed. The whole college doesn't need to know his relationship with Hyuk the thief. When he got done putting the wards up he turned around to look at Hyuk. When he did he choked in shock. Hyuk was laying on his bed completely naked, with a very mischievous grin on his face. In Hyuks hand is some leather straps. Hyuk gets up, walks to Hongbin, grabs his chin and slowly kisses him. Hongbin closes his eyes and lets him takeover. During the kiss, Hyuk gets all of Hongbins clothes off.

Hongbin can feel himself being slowly pushed over to the bed. Hyuk takes the leather straps ties them around Hongbins wrists before tying the other ends to the headboard of the bed. Hyuk pulls out a soft opaque scarf and ties it around Hongbins eyes. He steps back and admires his handiwork for a few moments. Hongbin is laying there, very silent. His nose is slightly flaring, as if trying to smell where Hyuk is at. There is a flush on his body and as Hyuk's eyes wander down the chiseled abs to the hips and thighs, he can see that Hongbin is getting aroused by this event.

Hyuk steps to the bed and just leans in by Hongbins ear and softly blows along the edge. Hongbin lets out a gasp, he didn't expect that at all. With a soft chuckle, Hyuk follows the blow with the tip of his tounge, following the edge and going to the lobe. He give a couple gentle nips to the lobe before continuing down Hyuks neck with soft gentle kisses. Hyuks kisses continue down Hongbins neck reaching down to where it meets the shoulder. Here he stops to gently suck at that junction. the soft gentle tugging pressure and the fact that Hongbin is pale caused a small hickey to appear quickly.

Hongbin is just laying there with soft gasps and moans coming from him. Hyuk can see his cock twitching as he continues to tease him. His lips continue down to Hongbins nipples. Gently biting and nipping at one, while his hand twists and tugs at the other one. Lips and fingers keep traveling down. Hyuk is nipping and sucking along the way to Hongbins hips and thighs. Hyuk slowly starts to lick around the head of Hongbins cock. Tracing around the edges and along the slit. Hongbin starts to moan and buck his hips. Hyuk grabs him to hold him down. He takes the head in and starts to suck on it. Hongbins moans start to get louder. Hyuk is glad to have the sound wards on right now.

Hyuk starts to bring his head down burying his head to the bottom. He gently sucks his cheeks in as he begins to go up and down. Hongbin starts moaning even louder than before. There is a scream of Hyuks name as he starts humming, sending vibrations up and down Hongbins cock. Within minutes of this, Hyuk can feel him start to tense up. Knowing that this is a sign that Hongbins orgasm is coming. He can see Hongbins knuckles turn white as he grips the furs. Hongbin feels his orgasm coming and whimpers to Hyuk that hes close.

Hyuk greedily swallows all of Hongbins cum before coming up to give him a passionate kiss. He unties all of Hongbins restraints. They lay there cuddling in the after glow.

"Hyuk, what about you?"

"I'm fine Binnie, We will rest and then you can take care of me."

At that Hongbin smiles showing off his dimples and closes his eyes. After a couple hours of sleep, he wakes and sees that Hyuk is still asleep. At this Hongbin starts to have an evil grin as he picks up the leather straps. Carefully without waking up Hyuk, Hongbin ties up his arms and legs to the bed. Hongbin starts to slowly run his fingers up and down Hyuks chest. This causes Hyuk to stir and murmur, he tries to reach over for Hongbin but is suddenly startled away when he realizes he cant move. He hears Hongbin chuckling next to him, he turns his head to see him standing there with a devilish grin on his face.

"Well now that I got your attention, Since you took such good care of me last night, I believe its your turn to be taken care of."

With that Hongbin starts at Hyuks ankles to start kissing his way up each of his legs. The second time he gets to the junction with his hips he moves his mouth over to take Hyuks cock in his mouth. He works at it to make sure its nice and hard before letting it go. He steps to his nightstand to dip his fingers into a jar of oil. After putting the oil all over Hyuks cock, Hongbin straddles him and lowers himself down very slowly to savor every inch. All Hyuk can do is lay there and moan, he starts to struggle on his arm restraints. He very much wants to grab Hongbin by the hips and hold him close during this but cant.

Hongbin chuckles, knowing exactly what Hyuk is thinking. He very slowly raises himself up till the point Hyuk is about to pop out of him, before working his way back down again. All the while watching him and leaning down to plant kisses on his neck and chest. After a little bit, Hongbin picks up speed, this quickly puts Hyuk over the edge and they both come at the same time. Hongbin gets off, and goes to the basin to get a wet cloth to clean both of them up before untying Hyuk.

"Well Binnie, that was quite refreshing, but now we need to get a few hours of sleep before starting our journey"

At that Hongbin climbs under the furs with Hyuk and they both sleep soundly.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a very short chapter...been stuck in a writers block and its been sitting. So I figured best to post what I have and see how it goes before writing more.

At the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary in Falkreth, Leo is laying in his bed in a very distant quiet room from everyone else. Even among the secretive family, no one really knew Leo very well. He was very quiet and his glare was enough to scare anyone away from him. The only person who dared to talked to him at all was the vampire child Babette. It was this person who came into Leo's room.

"Leo, Astrid wants to see you in her office."

Leo just nods his head and gets up out of his bed. With his long limbs and quiet nature, people swear he is a cat in human form. He is one of the best assassins that the Brotherhood has. He sees Astrid waiting for him in her office, she is studying some paperwork at her table. She hasn't noticed him so he gives a soft cough. She looks up startled.

"Leo, I had a request come in that should be of interest to you. We need someone to go to the Mage's college and kill the Thalmor advisor there. You can use any means you deem necessary to complete this contract."

Leo just nodded and left and went back to his room. He closed the door and latched it. He wanted privacy during his talk.

"iungo N"

(Leo)

(Are you busy?)

(No, I am not. Where would you like to meet and talk?)

(I will meet you in your room.)

(OK, I will be here waiting.)

"iungo Hongbin"

(Yeah Leo) He sounded half asleep and half being distracted.

(Can you make a portal to N before Hyuk ravages you) Leo gives a soft chuckle. Leo is actually very caring and will talk but only with his five friends.

(Yeah give me a second, Hyuk says hi and to tell N he needs to throw another party)

(Ok)

Within a couple minutes there is a portal in Leo's room to go to N. He steps through and in a shimmer he was in front of N in Solitude. N had a huge smile on his face when Leo walked in.

"Leo, what brings you to me now."

"A couple of different things, the first one is just that Hyuk says hello and wants you to throw another one of your parties soon. Second I have a contract and will need help with it."

N lights up even more at the thought of another party. His parties are pretty notorious among private parties. They are very underground and not talked about outside the party. As much as N would love to have another party he is more interested in this contract that Leo has. He sits on the bed waiting for Leo to join him and let him know what is going on.

"I have a contract for the thalmor advisor at the Mage's Guild."

N's eyes got wide in shock at his contract. Leo can understand his worry. Not that getting into the Mage's Guild would be hard, but to kill a Thalmor ambassador that is advising them is going to be more problematic. Leo sat down on the bed next to N and took his hand in his own.

"Hakyeon"

N looked up at Leo. Leo only uses his real name when he is serious about a discussion.

"We will figure something out. We always do and have always been successful. Besides we do have others we can use to help us."

N nodded and relaxed a little. He turned to Leo and tackled him onto the bed, kissing him deeply at the same time. Leo relaxes and enjoys the feel of N on top of him. Knowing that there is really not a lot they can do right now, they enjoy their night together.

 

 


End file.
